Twice As Many Times
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: When Alex and Mitchie take their friendship a little too far, feelings are bound to happen. Demena Semi Selena Gomez Lovez Demi Lovato DemenaDemiSelena


** This story is a part of my updating spree. This is of course to get me back into the mood of writing, "The Code Of Charm." I have two stories I can hopefully post tomorrow. I have two weeks of school left, and I'm excited to write more. I have been writing but its been for YouTube. My "Under Control" series will be coming here with a few tweaks to it here and there, but if you want to read it just check DemenaDemiSelena on YouTube. Okay, that's it I guess, enjoy. (Other stories will be up in eighteen hours or less. I'm saying that because I'm going to bed and when I wake up I have school, so after that I'll post. Enjoy)**

Tap. Tap. Tap. The only sound coming from the other side of the seven foot tall door is just that, tapping. Alex made her presence known, shoving her way into her best friend's room, smiling at her as the brunette glanced up from her book. Mitchie was working on some type of project.

"So Mitchie," Alex was smiling, smirking even, trying to get the brunette's attention as Mitchie shoved her bangs aside, staring up at her friend.

"Not today Alex," Her only words.

"Oh come on, you know that I like that thing that you do." Winking, smiling, Alex thought she was going to have her way, Mitchie saw it differently.

"I can't. I have a project to finish within two hours, my dad wants to go over it before tomorrow, and by that time I wish to breathe for once." Mitchie was sitting in the middle of her bed, crossed legged in her school uniform. A blue and white plaid skirt, white top, and her hair was pulled into a bun to match. Minus her falling bangs. Alex bit down on her own bottom lip, smiling at the girl as Mitchie continued to shake her head.

"We can't Alex."

"Why not," the taller brunette asked, pouting before she made it over to her friend's bed, sitting on the edge as they locked eyes.

"Because, I already got a 'B' on the last science and math quizzes, my dad flipped, and if I can't do better….," Mitchie sighed, pushing her book over to her right, "my dad might start to suspect something. And we're only doing this for fun. And I can't let fun interfere with my goals."

"Boo," Alex pouted, pulling Mitchie's book into her lap before flipping through a few pages. "It won't take long," Alex mumbled, not looking up at the girl.

"The answer is still no. Besides my mom is out of town and its only my dad and I…he's stricter then she is…he'll find out."

"About what?" Alex asked, smiling seductively at the girl before a grin slowly crept across Mitchie's lips.

"Is having sex with me the only reason you come over here?" Mitchie leaned closer into the brunette across from her, staring into her eyes before Alex shrugged.

"Half the time it is. But most of the time we talk."

"Stop lying to yourself, we never talk."

"True, but…I just love what you do."

"Yeah, I can tell." Mitchie pushed herself off her bed, her eyes falling against Alex's once more before she pulled the girl's hand into her own. "I have to finish this project."

"Fine, then come by my place later."

"Alex," Mitchie pulled her hair down from its pinned up position before leaning against her room's door. "I can't. I want to actually get first place on this science project, and I need sleep."

"Don't go M-I-A on me again."

"I won't."

"Mitchie I'm serious," Alex stepped in front of her friend, pulling her off the door by sliding her right hand behind the girl's back. They've never kissed, it was against their friends and sex policy, but it never meant neither of them tried. "I really need you."

"Alex, any day besides tonight, I promise." Mitchie's faint smile was sincere, but Alex couldn't let up, she was tempted all day to touch the girl. Just hours ago, Mitchie was joking with her at her locker, running her fingers up and down her arms before a few of their friends came by and Mitchie drifted off into the crowd.

"Mitch…"

"Alex stop." The brunette pulled away from her friend, gripping the room's doorknob before Alex began to whine. Her lip was pressed out so far, her pouting meter was going to explode. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Boo you." Alex stuck out her tongue, turning on her heels to leave when the both of them spotted Mr. Torres walking down the hall, his eyes on Alex. "Sup," she waved to the man, before darting past him and down the stairs. Mitchie blushed, shaking her head before her dad signaled her to get back to work.

"You know Alex isn't the reason I'm behind dad."

"Sure she isn't."

"She's not. She actually keeps me grounded."

"How grounded is that? Like that kind you'll be if those grades don't go back to Torres standards?"

"Uh, yeah." Mitchie smiled, sliding back into her room before rolling her eyes.

….. … … ….. …. …. ….

The time was 7:30, an early Friday morning, and a science day at that, at the local Tribeca prep. Mitchie was dressed around six. Alex at her place around seven. And the both of them met up just between their two routes near seven fifteen.

"So, how's the project?" Alex asked, her smile wide and eyes curious. Mitchie was holding a box in between her hands, carrying it close to her.

"I think I've done okay. It's a small robotic piece that I've been working on for a few weeks."

"Oh, so…are you free after school?"

"After school," the brunette questioned herself before facing Alex, "maybe, but there's only one reason you want me to be free."

"I don't always think about sex."

"Yes you do, and I'm so glad that I'm not in a relationship with you…you're just so needy." Mitchie stepped awkwardly off the curb, leaning sideways a bit before Alex quickly caught her project from sliding forward.

"Well this is why I don't commit myself to anyone. I don't have to be told I'm needy." Alex began to carry the girl's project as Mitchie sighed.

"I'm not saying you'd be a horrible girlfriend, you'd just be a very…present one."

"That's a good thing right?" Alex asked her friend before Mitchie shrugged. The last half a block was made in silence, before Alex handed Mitchie her work.

"Guess I'll be off," Alex told the brunette, "I don't do science fairs."

"Okay."

"I'll get you from your locker after school." Alex waved goodbye as Mitchie smiled, nodding, before she was off to the gym for her science evaluation.

Alex sat in the lunchroom, biting into celery and other random vegetables before Harper, her other best friend, and one time experimental partner sat next to her. The girls rarely spoke, it was this awkward thing between the two of them. Alex knew why, and Harper did as well, but neither of them really spoke about it, until today.

"I was in language arts thinking about you," Harper told the girl, before Alex nodded.

"Why?" Her eyes shifted to the scenery outside. Nothing much to look at but birds fighting over old bread in the parking lot.

"We have to talk about us, and our friendship." Harper made Alex face her by gripping her knee under the table. The brunette faced the red head.

"What about us?" Alex asked.

"I um…I thought long and hard about this and…maybe we should, you know…give each other a chance." Harper knew to keep her voice down, only because she didn't want a possible rejection to be heard out loud.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not into you like that. What we had was a one time thing."

"Yeah, but…"

"It wasn't suppose to have happened. And I told you that."

"But it still doesn't mean it didn't happen," Harper stuck her straw into her milk viciously, as Justin, Alex's older brother by a year, made it to the table, sitting across from the girls.

"Look Harper, date Justin. You use to like him."

"Before I had you." Both girls focused on Justin who couldn't care less about the conversation before him. He knew about Alex and Harper, he even accidentally heard the mess going on in his sister's room, something he's tried to block out for months now.

"Just tell me why you can't give us a try," Harper pulled back slightly from the brunette to gaze at her.

"Because Harper," Alex bit into another celery, "I don't have time for commitment."

"Wow," Justin mumbled from the other end. Mitchie had made it over just in time, sitting next to Justin at the square table. Alex smiled over at her as Harper took notice of Alex's actions.

"What's new?" Mitchie asked, separating her foods into colors. Something a bit OCD of her, but it didn't bother Alex much.

"Apparently Alex thinks she's too good to date a friend," Harper's words caused Mitchie to stop what she was doing. Of course the brunette didn't expect Harper knowing about Alex and her, it was just weird to hear those words.

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Mitchie bit into her bright red apple as Justin told her to stay out.

"Look Alex," Harper refaced the brunette, "its either you have me or nothing at all."

"Harper I only want you as a friend." Alex rolled her eyes annoyed before Mitchie bit her bottom lip.

"Fine Alex. But you can't just sleep with someone and expect them to never develop feelings for you." The redhead shoved her own plate away from her, getting up and storming away from the table as Justin made a high pitched tisking sound. Mitchie faced Alex, her eyes planted onto the girl's but neither said a word.

"That was weird. Alex you can sure pick them." Justin nudged Mitchie, who he didn't know much about.

"I should um…I uh.." Mitchie began slowly backing away from the table as Alex followed her. Once the two girls were in the hall Mitchie faced the brunette. "You slept with Harper?" She crossed her arms, her eyes searching her friend's face for an answer.

"I did but…it wasn't meant to happen."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know I had to." Alex shrugged.

"You're sleeping with me, I think you should."

"But Mitchie you and I aren't dating."

"So as your best friend you decided not to tell me, and as the girl you're sleeping with almost everyday you decided not to tell me? Its great to know where we stand." Mitchie turned on her heels to walk down the hall as Alex grabbed her.

"Mitchie..I didn't know how you'd take it."

"What do you expect from me?" The brunette faced her friend, crossing her arms, "who else are you sleeping with?"

"No one." Alex answered defensively. "I was only with Harper the weekend you left, and it was a mistake."

"What weekend?" Mitchie narrowed her eyes as Alex searched her brain for the answer.

"I guess….in December."

"Oh," Mitchie stopped talking, walking away and towards the gym once more, and Alex didn't bother to stop her.

….. …. …. ….. … … …. ….

After school, Mitchie forgot Alex was meeting her at her locker, she had too many things on her mind, so she began to walk outside of the building when Harper caught up to her.

"Mitchie can I ask you something," The redhead was waiting for a okay.

"I'm feeling really sick so.."

"It'll only take a minute."

"Fine," the brunette shrugged before stopping, facing the girl.

"What you overheard at lunch…its…I don't want you to not be Alex's friend because of it."

"Harper, we're seventeen, lesbians don't bother me."

"Uh, no…did she tell you she was a lesbian?" The redhead was hoping deep down inside that Alex did indeed have feeling for her, but if she'd only admit that to Mitchie, Harper had to know.

"I didn't say that she was. But I'm saying if she was a lesbian, I'd still be her friend."

"Even if she liked you?"

"More so." Mitchie nodded, before she spotted Alex searching in the school parking lot for something, or someone.

"Do you like her?" Harper rose her eyebrow but all Mitchie could do was walk in the direction she spotted Alex. Once she caught up with Alex the girl seemed relieved.

"Mitchie I thought you were going to wait for me."

"I forgot." The brunette mumbled. "My mind goes sometimes."

"I can see that." Alex was glad her friend wasn't mad still, so she playfully poked her side before pulling her close, by sliding her arm between Mitchie's. "So shall it be my place?"

"Sure." Mitchie faintly nodded as the two of the marched down the sidewalk.

….. … … ….. ….. … ….. …. …

Mitchie laid dazed against Alex's cotton comforters. Her hands were next to her face, her naked body covered by thin sheets, and her eyes slowly opening and closing from the bright artificial light. The clock next to her head read eleven thirty. Alex was next to her, laying on her stomach texting or surfing the net, she couldn't say.

"I was sleep since five," Mitchie rolled onto her stomach as well before Alex smiled over at her.

"Yeah. You were just too adorable to wake."

"My dad is going to kill me." Mitchie pushed her face into a plush pillow to scream before she felt fingers sliding down her back. "Alex," she faced her friend, "I can't believe you let me sleep so late."

"You could just stay over."

"I couldn't."

"Its Friday, why can't you?"

"I…"

"Stay with me, we could make it double or nothing." Alex moved into the brunette more, twirling her fingers into the girl's back as Mitchie shook her head.

"I should call home."

"Here." Alex was quick to hand the girl her phone, and within seconds a ring was heard on the loud speaker.

"….Hello?" Mr. Torres's voice came through from the other side. It was slightly weird for Mitchie to call her dad when she was naked in bed, but she sucked it up.

"Hey Dad its Mitch…"

"What?"

"Mitchie." Her dad hated small nicknames. "I was wondering if I could stay with…at Alex's tonight." A slight breath escaped the girl as she took notice of Alex's fingers still sliding down her back.

"You didn't call home after school, its almost midnight, and now you're calling to tell me you've been down the block this entire time?"

"I'm sorry." The girl began to close up before her dad finally answered.

"Just for tonight, tomorrow morning I want you home."

"Oh thank you so much," kisses were given before both hung up and Mitchie moved Alex away from her.

"I'm glad you can stay all night."

"We're not doing anything else." Mitchie pushed herself up against the headboard, sitting straight as Alex did the same thing.

"But you're staying over."

"Yeah, and we're going to talk, something that we rarely do when we're entangled between one another."

"Boo," Alex whined, covering her face with her hands before Mitchie plucked at the sheets, facing Alex.

"Besides Harper, who else have you slept with?"

"Slept? As in sleep? Going night-night?" Alex smiled asking.

"You know what I mean. In technical terms, have sex with, besides me….and Harper."

"Uh, well…my ex Nate, but you knew that."

"No I didn't." Mitchie's eyes seemed to fall slightly before she waved her hand for Alex to go on.

"That was it. Nate, You…Harper."

"So Nate was your first?" Mitchie asked before Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just," Mitchie bent her legs up slightly, feeling vulnerable in a way. "You were my first…you are my first." Mitchie's words, no matter how low they were whispered brought Alex to turning fully inwards towards the girl.

"I didn't know."

"Now you do." Mitchie shrugged, as if she didn't care.

"If you…"

"Why did you sleep with Harper?" Mitchie was curious.

"I don't know. She started it and I kinda went along with it."

"So what are you doing with me?" The room grew silent between both girls before Mitchie began to stretch. Mitchie wanted to know the answer.

"I thought we both wanted to do this. Remember we…"

"Harper's right," Mitchie slid off the bed, pulling her clothes into her arms.

"About what?"

"About sex. I mean…you're my first and it's never clouded my judgment before but…knowing you've been with other people…it kinda…it doesn't feel right."

"What?" Alex was confused before Mitchie pulled her shirt over her braless body, getting ready to tug her skirt up without her underwear. "Mitchie stop..okay just stop." Alex slid towards the end of the bed, pulling the girl down into a sitting position. She covered her own body with a sheet before studying her friend. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Where is this coming from? Why does me sleeping with Nate and Harper have to stop what we're doing?"

"Because. I just," Mitchie studied her fingers, taking slow deep breaths before she faced Alex. She didn't say a word, she let her lips do the talking. She slid her fingers against Alex's cheeks, caressing them as she leaned forward, kissing the girl softly, letting the room fade and the air thicken between them just before Alex pulled back. It was the first time they've kissed in their entire one year friend and sex benefits package they verbally signed up for. Mitchie was still cupping Alex's faced before she slid her fingers down the brunette's arms, sliding them across the white sheet that covered the girl before she sighed.

"Mitch, what was that?" Alex gasped out, still catching her breath. "We don't kiss each other, we both agreed to that. We know that, we just don't do that."

"I should go home."

"I thought you were staying over?"

"I can't." Mitchie stood form the bed, shoving her underwear into her hands before leaving Alex's room, letting the girl sit there on her bed with her door slight cracked open.

…. …. ….. ….. …. … ….. ….

It was noon the very next day when Alex let herself into the Torres home with a personal key she knew was under a rock out front. Mr. Torres was gone and Mitchie's mom would be back sometime in the next few weeks. Alex searched the house for the girl but couldn't spot her anywhere, the only place she failed to check was the laundry room, which is where she made it.

Mitchie had just folded a few towels for her bathroom, pushing her hair behind her ear as she moved other things into the dryer. She was moving around in her knee high silk pajama dress, pushing the straps back up every time they slid down her shoulders. A slight noise from behind her made her turn around startled to spot Alex.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as Alex stepped into the room, closing the door.

"I was wondering if…"

"Alex, no." Mitchie seemed tired, as if she didn't get much sleep/

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Really?" Mitchie crossed her arms, leaning against the dryer. "You want to take me to my room, have me take my clothes off…"

"Mitchie this isn't about sex. I promise."

"Oh," she shrugged. "Well then, hi, and you can speak now." Mitchie slid onto the dryer, as Alex walked over to her.

"I want to understand everything you were trying to explain last night."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, you said Harper was right," Alex placed both her hands onto the brunette's thighs, "what was right about something she said?"

"Huh." Mitchie brushed her hair out of her face before she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, pulling the girl closer before she did the same with her legs. She leaned into the girl, a few inches from her lips did she stare at her before speaking… "I feel that…with you being my first and..with everything we've been going through together…I started to have feelings for you. I should of stopped what we were doing when I first realized it but…I needed you to touch me." Mitchie slowly slid her legs away from the girl, letting them rest at Alex's side before the shocked girl's face moved back.

"What kind of feelings?"

"I don't know," Mitchie shrugged. "Every time I look at you I'm clueless. I can't read you like I use to. My body won't let me be calm and I've tried hard not to make things awkward between us but…the truth is…I've been fighting the want."

"The want?" Alex asked.

"I want you. But not in the physical sense because we've had sex more times then I can count but…since we started doing all of this with each other we never really talk and…I want your time to be about us, and not just what I have to offer."

"Mitch.."

"Its stupid I know and its probably what Harper wants too." Mitchie slid off of the dryer. "I understand if you want to stop all of this, because I don't think I can handle what we're doing anymore. I use to be able to control what I got out of us actually sharing a piece of ourselves with each other, but the truth is, months ago I lost control…you could control me and I would listen and…" Mitchie shrugged, trying to make herself leave the subject alone.

"Mitchie," Alex stepped over to the girl.

"Okay fine, I won't say that I love you," she smirked to herself painfully before Alex pulled Mitchie the last few steps into her. They focused on one another for a few seconds, standing inches apart before Alex pressed her body into the girl's, kissing her hard before leading her against a wall. She wasn't planning on doing more then just kissing her best friend and letting the effect of her actions soak into her friend's brain. Mitchie went limp under Alex's kiss, she didn't know how to react, she didn't want to feel the hurt when Alex pulled back and tell her something she couldn't stand. They were kissing for a few minutes, two, three maybe, but the entire time Mitchie's heart was racing in pain just as Alex pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I just…I don't…"

"Mitchie, you mean everything to me. And…I know that I tell everyone that commitment isn't for me, which I honestly don't think it is but…I've been committed to you for years. I've wanted you, and I've had you for years. I have the same feelings you do, and maybe in time…you could make a committed girl out of me."

Silence was key to the moment that followed. Neither girl said a word as Mitchie studied Alex's face. They both wanted to be wrapped in the others arms, kissing again, but they only stood there in silence. When Alex was sure it was okay to approach Mitchie one last time to tell her properly that she wanted to give them beings girlfriends a try, Mitchie wrapped her arms around Alex's neck , kissing her with so much passion that they both grew week and collapsed on the floor. Mitchie was scared to say anything to ruin the moment she was having, so she stayed quiet, kissing Alex as hard as she could, and as passionately as she could, like she never could before.

**I wasn't sure if I wanted to make a true ending to this story or not, but I'll figure out if this is the end or not after I finish the three stories I still have active as not complete. Thanks for reading, I love you guys.**


End file.
